BOOlia's Tales of Horrors 5
by Boolia
Summary: Four more spooky stories in the fifth installment of BOOlia's Tales of Horrors. 1. DuckTales (2017): Huey, Dewy, and Louie's loved ones turn into mummies! 2. Inside Out: Riley goes to her first 'grown-up' Halloween party! 3. Kirby: Kirby has to fight costume-wearers where the costumes are all too real! 4. U.S. Acres: Orson's horror stories are are coming to life!
1. DuckTales (2017)

Boolia's Tales of Horror 5

DuckTales (2017) - Dude, These People aren't our Mummies

Donald walked into the room where Scrooge's TV was. He tripped over webbed feet, and fell face first to the floor. His nephews looked at him.

"Sorry, Unca Donald." Dewy apologized. "But you really need to watch where you're going." Donald saw that he was watching something on a tablet. He saw that Huey was watching TV, and Louie was playing on a portable video game system. He jumped to his feet.

"What do you kids think you're _doing_?!"

"Hanging out." Dewy said.

"Why don't you three hang out outside? It's a beautiful day." The kids just 'hmmped', and shrugged. They continued doing what they were doing. This made Donald mad. He snatched up Louie and Dewy's machines, and turned off the TV, ignoring their protests.

"You three can't spend all day indoors. That's the problem with today's youth, never wanting to go outside like the generations before you, and it's going to get worse in the future. That's why I hate new stuff."

"But, Unca Donald," Said Dewy. "Don't you have an IPhone?" Donald was confused.

"Yeah." Louie agreed. "That makes you sort of a hypocrite." Donald was mad again.

"That's different!" He said.

 _"How?"_ Huey wanted to know. "It is because it's easier for you to operate? We need to know."

"Because it is! Now, go outside."

"The TV said it was going to rain." Louie told his uncle.

"Go outside. The weatherman could be wrong."

"But…"

"Go outside."

"But…" Donald had enough. He had one of his famous temper tantrums, jumping up and down.

" _GO OUTSIDE, GO OUTSIDE, GO OUTSIDE_!" The nephews all groaned as they stood up, and went out of the room. Donald calmed down, proud of what he had done. Scrooge came into the room then, a bit confused to what had happened.

"What was all the fuss about, Nephew?" He asked.

"Oh, just telling those troublemaking nephews of ours to go outdoors is all."

"Uh, don't you know it's supposed to rain? The weatherman said so." Donald groaned.

" _Oh no,_ not you to!"

"I can't believe Unca Donald!" Dewy protested. "I mean, Huey, you said that the TV said it was going to rain."

"Yeah," Huey agreed. "But, he's kind of right about the weatherman being wrong sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's rare." Louie stated. "The weatherman's right lots of the time, otherwise an angry mob will chase him out of town; plus he'll lose his job, and the news will lose ratings, and then no one will watch it. There have to get it from somewhere else. You know what I think? I think that's he's jealous of what today's kids have compared to what he had at our age."

"Yeah." His brothers agreed.

"That's a good point." Huey agreed. "Good job, bro." Louie smiled.

"Thanks."

"Still that guy needs to chill. I suggested he goes to an Anger Management class. He had a meltdown." Louie sighed.

"Adults, just because they're older, they think they know everything."

"Uh, they mostly do, but I see your point." Dewey looked up at the threating

sky, then at his siblings.

" _Come on, guys_!" He encouraged them. "Since we're out here, let's make the most of it, and have fun until the rain comes. What do you say?" His brothers agreed.

"Yeah, I'm game."

" _Whoo-hoo! Alright_ , let's show Unca Donald that we can…" He tripped over some webbed feet, and fell to the ground. His brothers gasped. Webby, whom Dewy tripped over, looked over at him.

"You need to watch where you're going." She said. Dewey's brothers ran over to him as he spat out some grass.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked.

"Yeah." Dewey replied. He stood up, and looked at Webby. "Webby, what were you doing being in my way?"

"I was just examining this." Webby stated. She showed the triplets an amulet. They looked at it in shock. Huey recognized what it was.

"Hey, Dewey." He pointed out. "Isn't that the souvenir amulet you got from Egypt yesterday?"

"Oh yeah." Dewey remembered. He grabbed it out of Webby's hands. "I can't believe I just left it out here. Thanks, Webs." He put it around his neck.

"No problem, but I think there's something about it." He looked confused.

" _What_?" She shrugged.

"Don't know. I just got the feeing that something's not right about it." It then started to downpour.

"What are you kids _doing_ out there!?" Donald shouted from inside. "Come inside; you'll all catch your death, and we don't want that." The children ran inside. Louie looked at him. He was about to say something when Dewey stopped him.

"Don't." He told him. "Just don't bother." Their Uncle Scrooge then came up to them.

"Hello, lads." He greeted.

"Hello, Unca Scrooge." They greeted back. Scrooge then noticed the amulet around Dewey's neck.

"What do you have there, Dewey, my boy?"

"Don't you remember?" Dewey asked. "We got it from that store in Egypt yesterday. You didn't want to buy it because you said 'it costs too much money.' So, Unca Donald brought it for me instead."

"Oh, is that so?" He glared at Donald.

" _What_?" He quaked. "He wanted it. Said it was cool. And I used my own money. I would never use yours."

"That's good to know, nephew." He realized the amulet was gold colored. "Is that made out of real gold?" Dewey looked at it.

"Could be." Scrooge smiled slyly.

"If I sell it, I'll be rich."

"But, Unca Scrooge, aren't you already rich?" Donald rolled his eyes.

"Rich is not rich enough to your Uncle Scrooge." He exclaimed.

"Exactly." Scrooge agreed with his nephew. He motioned it to be handed over. "Give it here, then you can start your own money pool, or better yet, because you are a nice nephew, who loves their uncle very much, give it to me." Dewey was firm however. He pulled back, and held it like it was his own baby.

" _What? No_! This is mine, and mine alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I never been so sure in my young life." His uncle sighed.

"I understand. But I you case you change your mind…"

"I'll never change my mind."

"Okay, but if you do, I'll…" Donald cleared his throat. Scrooge looked at him, then back at his young nephew. "Right. Sorry about that. Carry on."

That night, Scrooge crept into the guest room where the triplets were seeping. He waddled up to the nightstand where Dewy's amulet was. He was about to take it, when the lights turned on. He gulped. He had been caught.

" _Aha!"_ Webby said. Scrooge saw that she and the triplets were up, and looking at him. Scrooge smiled sheepishly.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh, wee ones?" He saw that they weren't buying it, and sighed. He played tug-of-war with it with Dewey. They tugged so hard that a beam shot out, and hit Scrooge. Scrooge yelled. "What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing." Dewy admitted, "That beam came out of nowhere. It was weird." Huey was confused.

"I don't get it, Unca." He said. "You seem like. a decent guy. Why would you do this?" Their uncle sighed.

"Greed changes you. It wasn't me I admit, and I'm sorry. But, you have to understand, money is my weakness, I can't help it. I understand if you don't forgive me." They a smiled which surprised him.

"We forgive you." Dewey said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Louie added. "You may be mean when you're like this, but you're alright for an uncle." Their uncle smiled."

"Thanks, boys." He wiped a tear from his face. "I appreciate that very much. You're not bad for nephews too you know." Louie smiled.

"We know."

"But, you know, ever since I was born, I loved money. That's where my name comes from."

"I thought it was because of the book, and countless Christmas movies."

"That too, but my money obsession is getting worse every day. You three must help."

"We will, if you try not to do this again."

"I'll try not to, but no guarantees."

The three boys awoke when they heard Donald's scream. They jumped from their beds, and ran to their uncle's room. They saw their uncle trying to shoo off a real life mummy! Dewey noticed the mummy had Scrooge's cane.

" _Whoa_!" Dewey observed. "What is a mummy doing here, Unca Donald? And why does it have Unca Scrooge's cane?" Donald looked at the boys. '

"How should I know?" He questioned. "I just woke up with it groaning and moaning at me."

" _Creepy_!" Louie put in. "Just imagine waking up, and seeing a real life mummy standing in front of you." He shuttered at the thought. "I feel bad for you, Unca. I really do."

"Don't you three just stand there like sitting ducks, _HELP ME; HELP ME_!" Huey ran for their uncle as the mummy was about to attack, and ran out of the room with the others. The mummy chased them.

"I don't get it." Dewey wondered out loud. "How did a mummy get in here?" Louie thought about this, and came up with something.

"Maybe it has something to do with that beam that hit Unca Scrooge last night?"

" _Beam_?" Donald wanted to know. "What beam? What are you talking about?"

"Do you think?" Dewey asked, ignoring Donald's question.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can't think of another explanation, do you?"

"But if that's the case…" Huey began. He stopped, and looked back at the mummy. " _Unca Scrooge_?"

"What are you stopping for?!" Donald questioned. "The mummy is still is chasing us. And did you call it Unca Scrooge?" They continued running. " _Hello_? Will someone answer me?"

They ran into the guest room. Hewy pushed the mummy into the closet, and locked it. Louie pushed a chair in front of it. The boys all sighed with relief.

"Okay." Donald said firmly. "Now that we're out of danger for the time being, will anyone care to explain what it going on?" The boys looked at one another, and Dewy exclaimed, grabbing the amulet, and placing it around his neck.

"So, you're saying that mummy trying to bash open the door is Uncle Scrooge?" The triplets nodded. "Are you serious?" They nodded again. "That's ridiculous!" He folded his hands across his chest. "No." I refuse to believe it. It may have a cane, but I still refuse it."

"Then were did the mummy come from?" Louie asked with a smirk. Donald saw this.

"I don't know, but it's not Scrooge. That's for sure."

"Okay, believe what you want."

"I will!" just then, Webby came into the room.

"What are you boys doing?" She wanted to know.

" _Nothin_ '!" The triplets lied. Webby looked at Donald for an explanation.

"It wasn't nothing," He told her. "They turned Uncle Scrooge into a mum…" But just then, the door fell down to the floor. They all gasped as they saw mummified Scrooge.

"Into a mummy?" Webby asked.

"Yes," Donald said. "Now, come on, let's skedaddle!" Scrooge headed towards Donald.

" _Unca Donald_!" Huey shouted. " _Look out_!" Donald looked, and panicked. He and the others ran out of the room.

They ran and ran with the mummy hot on their trail.

"I don't understand." Webby said. "Why is Scrooge a mummy? Was it your evil triplet, Louie?" Louie sighed.

"Why did I agree that I was the evil one?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, Donald fell to the floor. The kids gasped.

" _Unca Donald_!" Huey was about to help his uncle up, when the mummy grabbed Donald's ankle. The kids gasped again.

" _Uh oh_!" Their uncle observed. Then, he felt something and screamed.

" _UNCA DONALD_!" Their Uncle Donald turned into a mummy! He had on his sailor hat. The kid s screamed and ran off as two mummies now chased them.

"Why is Unca Donald a mummy too?" Dewey wanted to know. Huey shrugged.

"You guess is as good as mine." He said to his brother. They then saw Mrs. Beakley come from the corner of the room.

" _GRANNY_!" Webby yelled to her. "GO BACK! DON'T GO THIS WAY!" Mrs. Beakley saw them.

"Oh, hello, children." She grew concerned. "Are you or Mr. McDuck alright?" She then saw the mummies chasing them. "Oh, dear."

" _RUN, GRANNY. RUN!"_

"You don't have to tell me twice." She was about to run when Donald attacked her to the floor.

" _GRANNY, NOOOOO_!" Donald and Mrs. Beakley got up, only it wasn't Mrs. Beakley. She had turned into a mummy like Scrooge and Donald! Mrs. Beakley headed toward Webby. The kids run off again. Webby then had an idea.

"You boys keep running!" She told the nephews. "I got to get something from my room. I'll meet you three later."

"We should all stay together." Huey stated. "It'll be safer that way. Remember, safety in numbers!"

"I'll be fine; just go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; go on!"

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am. _GO!_ "

"Okay, _sheesh_ , remember to meet us later."

"I will!" They broke off.

The door opened when the triplets and the mummies ran downstairs. In came Launchpad.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Launchpad began. "So I came to see you and your nephews, and say hello." He noticed the mummies, and was confused. "Why are mummies chasing you kiddos?"

" _LAUNCHPAD_!" Huey screamed. "NO TIME; RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" They were about to run when Mrs. Beakley ran into Launchpad.

"Oops, too late." He turned into a mummy!

When the kids neared the closet, they ran in, and the mummies run in after them. The kids ran out again.

"Hang on a moment!" Webby said, coming back with her grapple gun. She

fired, and the rope tangled up the mummies, and they fell. She tied them up. The kids then pushed them inside of the closet. Huey shut the door in their faces. He locked it. They stood in front of the door, and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Okay, spill!" Webby demanded to know. "What's going on? Why are all the adults mummies? And who's the other mummy?" Dewey showed her the amulet.

"Launchpad's the other mummy." He explained. "And what's going on, we don't know. But, I think this has to do with it." Webby looked at it. She was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" So, they explained.

"Why would they sell that?" Webby questioned when the boys were done. They shrugged. "Well, what's the cure? There has to be a way to reverse this. I don't want my granny to be a undead mummy forever." Huey shrugged again.

"Don't know." He admitted. "But, I promise you, Webby, we will find a way! We won't let all of Duckburg be mummified."

"Well, maybe there's something online explaining this."

"You think?" She shrugged.

"There might."

"So, do you see anything?" Webby questioned. They were in Scrooge's office, surrounding his computer where Huey was researching the amulet online.

"Hang on." Huey said. "I think I have it." Huey then found the exact image of the amulet. "Aha; bingo, I got it!"

"So, what's the cure?" Huey searched for it.

"Hang on, hang on."

After some time, Louie spoke up.

"Any time now, Huey! We're not getting any younger, you know. Hurry; before we turn into mummies ourselves!"

"I'm doing the best that I can; this isn't easy as it looks."

"I know, but…" He glared at the green shirt duck. Louie held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay; I'm sorry! I know it isn't easy. I just want this to be over."

"We do too." Dewey admitted. "But, we have to be patient. Unca Donald says that good things comes to those who wait."

"Right, but, our lives are at stake here, and none of us have gone through puberty yet."

"I have good news and bad news." Huey stated when he found something.

"You found the cure?" Webby wanted to know, excited.

"Yes, that's the good news."

"Then what the bad news?" Asked a concerned Dewey.

"It's in hieroglyphs."

"Didn't we learn about hieroglyphs in school last year?"

"Come on, Dew!" Louie said with an eye roll. "Do you expect to remember all of that?"

"You got a point there."

"Of course I do."

"Can't we just translate it?" Webby questioned.

"Yeah." Hewy told her. "But, sometimes it doesn't come out properly."

"There's even songs online with the lyrics used that way." Louie put in. "And man, are they funny and nonsensical. One of them teaches us to give up. _Man,_ what an inspirational message!" The doorbell then sounded.

"I'll get it!" Webby volunteered, and then ran for the door out of the room.

Webby opened the door, and a duck wearing a turban and a lose-fitting robe.

"Hello, little one." He greeted her in an Arabic accent.

"Hello." Webby greeted back. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Is this the residence of one Scrooge McDuck?"

"Yes. He's my friends' uncle."

" _Terrific_! Look, one of his nephews brought an amulet in my hometown of Cairo, Egypt. Is he here?"

"Uh, yes, but you don't want to see him right now, but the nephew who bought it is here, too."

"Ah, can I see him?"

"Uh, now may not be the right time."

"Do you guys have a mummy or mummies problem?" Webby was shocked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let me in. Let me help." Webby hesitated.

"Come on. You can trust me. What do you have to lose?" Webby gave in.

"Come inside."

"That's a good little girl Thank you." He went in. After closing the door, Webby led him to the office.

" _Huey, Dewey, Louie_ ," Webby began. "We have a visitor who claims he can help." The nephews looked up. The visitor bowed his head in greeting.

"Hello, young children." He greeted. "My name is Hopi." He noticed the amulet around Dewey's neck.

"I must have that, little duckling." He told him. "That amulet is very dangerous."

"Yeah." He agreed. "No kidding." The visitor gestured for it back.

"You have to give it back to me before it's too late."

"If it's so dangerous," Huey began. "Then why sell it out in public?"

"That was a mistake." The kids were shocked. "It was meant to be destroyed, so it's curse that was put onto it 1,0000 years ago wouldn't cause any more harm. Sorry about that."

"Who would put something like that so any innocent person can buy it?" Louie wanted to know.

"One of my employees did it for laughs. He was immediately fired on the spot."

"Well, I would hope so. I mean, a guy who enjoys someone's pain is totally sick in the head."

"I agree with you, little one. But, sadly, that's how some people are."

"So, all we need is to destroy this amulet, and this nightmare can be over?" Hopi nodded.

"Yeah, but, it is in effect, right? Are there mummies after you youngsters?" They all nodded. "Oh, dear. You see, what's happening is that if a mummy touches a person, they themselves turn into mummy, and the cycle continues."

"We figured that out when more of our loved ones turned into mummies after they'd been touched."

"Well, fortunately, there is a way to stop them, and return them to normal."

"We know." Huey told them. "We found it online. But, they are in hieroglyphs which none of us can make out even after learning about it in school last year."

"Can I see?" Huey nodded, and Hopi took a look. _"Aw_ , you see, children. I'm from Egypt. So, I can translate this back into your language." The kids were hopeful.

"That's _great!_ " Dewey said. "What does it translate too?" Hopi was about to explain when the door crashed to the floor. They looked at the terrifying mummies. One of them threw Webby's now broken grapple gun to the floor.

" _My grapple gun_!" Webby cried. She ran to it, and picked up the pieces.

 _"Whoa_!" Louie observed. "These mummies are good." The mummies headed towards them again.

 _"RUN, CHILDREN_!" Hopi yelled.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Huey stated, taking off with the others. "We've been doing that a lot of times already."

"At least we're getting our exercise in." Louie pointed out. "Along with the mummies." They all glared at him.

 _"LOUIE_!" The kids shouted.

"Come on, dude!" Dewey spoke. " _Really_?! This is a life or death situation here. No time for jokes!" Louie sighed.

"Sorry!" Hopi gave Dewey a note.

"Here" He told him. "I wrote the translation of the words to break the curse on the plane ride here to Duckburg."

"Thanks." Dewey responded.

"And you have to read the cure out loud while wearing it around your neck, otherwise it won't work." Dewey smiled, and saluted.

"I won't take it off until everyone is back; you can count on it." He looked at

the note.

"How did you know where we lived?" Louie wanted to know.

 _"Louie_!" Huey scolded. "That's not important." He turned to Dewey. "Read the cure, Dew!"

Dewy was about to read the cure when a mummy grabbed it out of his hands.

 _"Hey!"_

"Grab it!" Louie shouted.

 _"Hey_ ; I don't want to risk being a mummy myself! Why don't you grab it?"

"No thanks!"

"Well, we have to get it back somehow!" Webby spoke. "Hopefully that one is clumsy, and it falls out of his hand."

"That's wishful thinking, Web." Huey told her. "But it's just that, wishful thinking. It's very unlikely."

"You have to have faith, Huey!" Huey sighed. Louie was then determined.

"I'll get it!" He said. The others were baffled.

" _What_?!" They all questioned at the same time.

"No!" Huey stated. "Your life is much more important. Let' just wait for the perfect opportunity."

 _"No!"_ Louie said to him. "Look, we've been running in circles from these guys, and I'm sick of it. That piece of paper is the only hope of getting the adults back. I'm going to show you guys that I'm not always lazy, and make this great sacrifice at all costs!" Despite the protests, Louie prepared to jump. He was about to jump when Hopi pulled him back.

"No, kid." He stated. "I'll do it" He jumped at the mummy with the note.

 _"HOPI_!" The kids yelled.

The Egyptian grabbed the note, and tossed it back at Dewey as the mummy grabbed him, turning him into a mummy.

"He was a hero." Huey observed.

"He saved my young life." Louie added. Webby looked at him.

"You were about to sacrifice yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm young, he's old. He didn't need to do it, but he did. What I was about to do what stupid; what he did was noble." He smiled. "He's my hero!" The mummy was about to swipe the note away again from Dewey when Dewey pulled it away.

"No way; you're not going to take it away again!" The mummy looked at Dewey who remained firm. One of the other mummies grabbed Huey as he was about to escape again. Huey screamed.

"HELP ME!" He screamed. "Read the cure!"

"HUEY!" The kids yelled as the triplet turned into a mummy. He was about to grab Webby when Louie lunged into him. The kids gasped.

"REMEMBER ME!" He yelled as he transformed. Webby sniffed back a tear.

"He saved my life." He looked at Dewey. "You better read the cure before it's too late."

"Okay." Dewy looked at the note again and read out loud. "Evil mummies, be gone! Turn back into the ones we adore!" As he was reading, a mummy tried to grab Webby. She transformed, and they all headed for Dewey!

As soon as Dewey was done with the last words of the spell, there was bright light that flashed from the amulet. The mummies shielded their eyes from the bright light, screamed, and then one by one turned back into Scrooge, Donald, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, Hopi, Louie, Huey, and Webby. The light from the amulet was now gone. The adults, except Hopi were all confused. Dewey sighed with relief.

"That was a close one." He said to himself. The kids looked at Dewy, and cheered.

" _You did it_ , Dewey!" Huey cried.

"You're my hero!" Louie said as well. Webby looked at him.

"I thought Hopi was your hero." She put in.

"Any one that saves me is my hero." Scrooge waddled to Dewey. He didn't look happy.

"Dewey," He began. "What happened?" The other adults all had questions on their faces too, even Donald. Scrooge pointed at Hopi. "And who's he?" Dewy was about to explain, when Hopi spoke up.

"No, let me." So, he explained everything.

Hopi had stayed for dinner that night, gave Dewey a new amulet that wasn't cursed, and then he had to go back to his plane. Dewey had thrown the cursed amulet on the floor, and stomped on it, destroying it like Hopi had told him to. Scrooge looked at Donald.

"So, Donald," He started. "Did you learn anything?" Donald was puzzled.

"Learn what?" He asked.

"Not to buy souvenirs without my permission, especially a cursed amulet."

"How was I supposed to know that it was cursed? You heard Hopi. He said it was in the store by mistake."

"Mistake or not, you shouldn't have brought it."

"Dewey wanted it, and it was my money, not yours, remember?!"'

"Just be more careful from now on, okay?" Donald went on a rampage. Huey calmed him.

"Calm down, Unca Donald." He consoled him. "It's all in the past now. No more danger. We no longer have to live in fear."

"Until our next crazy adventure." Louie put in.

"Right."

"Take three long breaths." Webby told him. Donald did just that. "Do you feel better?" Donald smiled.

"I do." He said. "Thank you. kids." They all smiled.

 _"Man,_ what a day!" Dewey observed out loud as he and his brothers got ready for bed that night. "What an adventure!"

" _Yeah!_ " Huey agreed. "But, hopefully we never have to do that again. Whenever we want something, let's do our homework, and make sure we know everything about it first." Louie groaned.

"You just _had_ to say homework, didn't you, Huey?" He questioned. Huey looked at him.

"If it's essential to saving our lives. Then we should do it, don't you think?"

"I guess. But, I feel we don't have to know some of the math problems we learn throughout our daily lives."

"It could help, and it makes parents, guardians, and teachers happy. It makes you sound smart." Louie shrugged.

"I guess, but I still think it's bogus, and not necessary."

"Whatever you say."

They all said their goodnights, and the three ducklings went to bed.

Although today was filled with danger, Dewey was always glad for a great adventure, even if it was in their house, or in their uncle's manor.


	2. Inside Out

Inside Out- Riley vs. Halloween

It was the day before Halloween, and Riley and her classmates were doing their school assignment when the school bell rang. Every kid cheered as another school day ended.

" _Finally_!" Anger said in Riley's mind. "School's over with! If we had to stay for another minute, I swear I'd explode."

"We still need to pack up," Sadness reminded him. "And go to the locker, say goodbye to our friends, and go to the bus. That'll take at least ten more minutes." Anger relaxed in his chair.

"Then we'll be scott-free!"

"Riley still has some homework at home, and chores. Summer's only 103 days away." Anger eyed her.

"Why do you have to be a Debbie-Downer all the time?!"

"Because I'm Sadness."

"Don't make me pummel you."

"Sorry."

" _Okay_!" Joy butted in. "There will be no pummeling. Just be glad that it's the end of the day, _yay!"_

"And I'll be mainly in charge tomorrow during Trick-or-Treating." Fear put in. "I'll make sure Riley's safe, and doesn't go in really terrifying houses as I do every year. Hopefully, tomorrow night will be the last."

"What are you talking about?" Anger asked. "Riley's still a kid. Kids like to go out getting candy from strangers."

"She won't be a kid much longer." Sadness put in.

"I know. Don't you think I know that? The age of my own kid? I've been in her mind for 12 years for Pete's sake, we all have!" Anger almost blew his top when Joy comforted him.

"Yes, this may be Riley's final year Trick or Treating, and it's sad that's she's growing up." Joy said. "But Riley will still be our Riley no matter how old she gets. Let's just cherish what time we have left with kid Riley before she enters those teenaged years. We'll still have the memories of her childhood."

"Like Bing-Bong?" Sadness questioned. Joy frowned, remembering the painful memory of a part of Riley's childhood disappearing forever.

"Like Bing-Bong." She then turned back into her happy self. "But we'll still have him in our hearts forever and ever; that's a good thing to have!"

"Then we _have_ to make sure to make this Trick or Treat the is best Riley's had yet!" Anger declared.

"But no really spooky stuff." Fear reminded him. Anger looked at him.

" _Aw_ , come on, Fear! You can't protect her forever. She needs to get out of her comfort zone every once in a while."

"Yeah, but I still say no to really scary stuff. I'm in control of her fear, and whatever I say, goes. I do my job, and you do yours." Anger sighed, disappointed.

" _Fine_! But, you'll be missing out!" Fear smiled.

"I doubt it. When there's nothing to fear, there's nothing to fear!"

" _Hey, Riley_!" Jordan, an eighth grader, greeted her in the hallway.

"Hi, Jordan!" She greeted back.

"I have something for you." He handed her a flyer.

"What is it?"

"Some guys and I are throwing a Halloween party, and you can come if you want." Riley looked at it. There was music, games like Bobbin' for apples, dancing, a costume contest, and more. Riley was impressed by all of it.

" _Wow;_ this party looks like fun!" Jordan nodded in agreement.

"I know, doesn't it? This party's going to be pretty sweet! So, what do you think? Are you going?" Riley was about to say 'heck, yeah', when something caught her eye. It started at six, and went to 10.

"It's starts at six?" Again, Jordan nodded.

"That's what it says." He then was confused. _"Why,_ is that a problem?"

"Well, my friends and I were going to go Trick or Treating. It might be our last night. Maybe I'll come later?"

"Oh, sure, I guess. But this party is kind of for older kids who grew out of Trick or Treating. That's why it starts so early. I was going Trick or Treating too, but we decided on this instead. I guess this party is like a rite of passage or something."

"Will it be on next year?" Jordan shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is it's on this year."

"Oh, okay. I'll think about it."

"Yeah, you think about it. But, if you don't come, I'm going to miss you." He left.

Riley thought about this. Should she go, go later, or skip Trick or Treating with her friends altogether, or skip the party? She wasn't sure about skipping the party, it sounded pretty cool, and this'll be her first Halloween party, and it may not be on next year. She didn't know what to do. Why was it so hard? Life was so much easier when she was in Minnesota, than here in San Francisco.

"Why is it so hard for us to decide?" Anger wanted to know. "It's easy. Go Trick or Treating. If there's time, which there should be, then she can go to the party."

"I personally want to go to the party," Joy said. "but, we have to _all_ agree on it."

"I know, but this is _killing_ me! Is this killing you guys too? It's got to be killing you too."

"Yes, it's killing _all_ of us, which is why we got to put our heads together, and help out."

"Yeah, but this might be her last night Trick or Treating. I say she should go Trick or Treating."

"That's what _you_ want."

"Riley wants that to." Joy glared at him.

" _Anger_!" Anger sighed, and calmed down. He took a deep breath.

" _Fine_ , I'll support our decision no matter what." Joy smiled.

" _That's_ the spirit!" He was mad again.

" _Ugh_ , why is this so _hard_?! Why can't we just decide?"

" _Patience_ , Anger, _patience_!"

" _Yeah, yeah_ , patience."

"Well, if she does go Trick or Treating." Disgust put in for the first time. "I say no to black licorice; _ugh, disgusting_. Those things are nasty!"

"I have an idea!" Joy burst out. The emotions listened, and agreed.

Riley then had an idea thanks to Joy. She was just going to have to tell her friends that she had made here, Raven and DJ. They would help her decide. She was going over to DJ's house that night anyways to discuss their Trick or Treating plan. She'll discuss it with them then.

" _Yeah_!" Anger spoke. "Go ahead. Raven and DJ are such good girls. They'll tell you what to do. Good thinking, Riley... and us."

Later that night, the preteens were discussing tomorrow night's plans, as well as what they were all going to be. Riley was going to be a hockey player wearing her Prairie Dogs uniform she brought from the sports store, DJ was going as a DJ, and Raven was going to be a raven. They were just about done when Riley spoke about her invitation. She felt like an idiot for not bringing it up earlier. Oh well! She thought. Better late then never. Her friends stared at her when she was finished.

"This is it!' Anger said with joy. "This is where Raven and DJ will tell her that the party is a stupid idea, and to go with them. I knew I could count on these girls."

"You really want to go Trick or Treating, don't you?" Sadness questioned.

"Well, yeah!" Anger told her. "Isn't it obvious?"

"We'll see what they have to say first." Joy said. Anger smirked at her.

"So, let me get this straight," DJ began. "You'd rather go to a party than with your friends on your possibly last night of Trick or Treating?"

"I didn't say that." Riley told her. "I mean, maybe? I think I have time to do both though."

"So, go to the party." Raven said to her. Anger was shocked about this.

" _What_?" He questioned in disbelief. He was about to make Riley punch her when Joy held him back.

"Now, now, Anger." She stated. "Don't turn Riley OOC, and do something we'll all regret." Anger calmed down.

" _Really?_ " Riley questioned as well. "You think I should go?"

"You said there might not be another one like this next year. And if there is, you might not get invited. This might be your only chance." Riley then thought of something.

"What about Trick or Treating? Should I go later?" Raven shrugged.

"It's your choice, Riley We can't decide for you."

"Yeah." DJ added. "If you don't meet us at our meeting place after ten minutes, we'll know about your decision in the end." Anger groaned.

"Thanks a lot, girls.' He said. "I was really counting on you. You disappointed me." Riley was still unsure. Anger suggested that she'd just have to ask her parents.

Riley told her parents her dilemma when she got home after school. But, they said the same thing that Raven and DJ had told her.

" _Aw_!" Mrs. Anderson's Sadness cooed. "Our little girl got invited to her first Halloween party. She really is growing up. It breaks all of our hearts, but every one has to grow up eventually."

"But, what will she decide?" Her Fear wanted to know. Her Sadness shrugged.

"What if she can't decide?" Mom's Anger asked. Again her Sadness shrugged.

"That's her problem, not ours. We just have to support it no matter what."

" _Ugh_!" Riley groaned. "This should be easy, but it's not. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, you have tomorrow to decide, sweetheart." Her father stated.

"You'll decide." Her mom advised her. "You'll have fun either way."

"I didn't have to make these tough decisions in Minnesota, so why does it feel so hard all of a sudden?"

"Things have been changing ever since we arrived here in San Francisco. We're not used to this place. California isn't our home state, but we're getting by day by day. And you can too. It just takes time."

"But it's been a year since we moved here. So why does it feel like we just moved here?"

"You're growing up, honey. Next year, you'll be a teenager, and that can be hard anywhere you go."

"Are you sure you guys can't decide for me?" Her parents shook their heads.

"It's your life, not ours." Mr. Anderson told her. "You go by what your gut says." Riley groaned again.

"I'm going to do my homework." And with that, she walked to the stairs, and climbed them to her room.

"I feel sad for Riley." Dad's Sadness observed after Riley went upstairs. "She never had to make this tough decision before. I wish we could help."

"I wish we could help, too." Dad's Anger agreed. "It pains me as well seeing her like this. But, she's smart. She'll come around. I just know it. Nothing keeps an Anderson down."

"I hope the party doesn't turn out into the parties with unsupervised kids like in the movies." Dad's Fear said. "I mean I'm happy for Riley, but also scared for her. She's still a kid."

"Don't worry. Riley's a smart kid. She won't do anything that'll get her into trouble like that."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. You just need to have faith. Everything will be okay. You'll see."

"So, Riley, have you made your decision?" Her mother asked at dinner.

"No." Riley admitted with a sigh. "My mind was too focused on my homework to even _think_ of what to do." Her parents felt sorry for her.

"You'll have something in the morning, Riley." Mr. Anderson explained to her. "Remember, nothing keeps an Anderson down."

The next morning, her father was right. She woke up with a decision in her head. Joy had made the decision by reminding Riley of past parties she went to, since no one else was. All of Riley's other emotions were shocked. Anger was mad about this, but Joy told him that it'd be fun.

Riley went out of bed, and did her morning routine before going down for breakfast, including putting on her costume.

"I'm glad you made your decision, Riley." Her mother said to her at breakfast. "Now you can just enjoy the day without worry."

"And you have our full support." Mr. Anderson added, after drinking his coffee. "And you always will with your future decisions."

"Thanks, Dad." Riley thanked him.

At school, Riley told her friends about her plans.

"We're happy for you, Riley." Raven said to her. "Truly we are."

"Yeah." DJ added. "And guess what? Raven and I got invited too. Just say the word, and we'll leave, and do our Trick Or Treating plan." Riley sighed with relief.

"I feel so much better now." She admitted. "I'm glad I made up my mind too. It gives me great pleasure to have friends like you girls." Raven and DJ both smiled. Just then, Jordan appeared in view. He was dressed as a basketball player. He walked up to Riley and friends

"So, will I see you girls at the party tonight?" He wanted to know. Riley and the other girls nodded.

"Sure thing!" She said. "I may be missing Trick or Treating, but maybe my parents will let me go next year, if not, _oh well_ ; no biggie!"

"I'm sorry you girls are going to miss going out and getting candy from houses tonight, but trust me, it'll be well worth it. This party is going to be lit!"

"I can't wait!" Jordan left.

" _Anger_?" Sadness asked him. "Are you okay?" Anger turned to her.

"Sure I'm okay!" He replied. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, Riley isn't Trick or Treating for the first time ever since she was a baby, assuming the party goes well that is, and we stay. So I thought that would upset you, because something that we love doing is going away forever."

" _Nah_ ; I'm not upset. Joy will change her mind, put a core memory of us Trick or Treating, and Riley will go Trick or Treating with her friends. Just you wait and see."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I've never been so sure in Riley's life. Our girl won't let us down." Sadness and the others felt unsure about this. "Don't worry about it!"

"So, are you ready for the party?" DJ asked as soon as Riley came down to greet her friends at the front door.

"Sure thing!" She replied. "The party's going to be lit, right?"

"That's what Jordan said." Raven put in. "But that's just his opinion. The party could be lame for all we know."

"You said it!" Anger agreed. "And then we and the other girls will leave, and Trick or Treat just like we planned."

"But what if we don't?" Sadness questioned. Anger looked at her again. "What if Riley and her friends like it so much that we decide that they stay there for the whole time?"

"We won't."

"But what if…?"

"We just won't, okay?!" Sadness looked scared. Anger realized what he done, and calmed down, feeling bad for his outburst.

"Sorry, but, we still won't. We can't. We just can't."

"Well, we'll just see for ourselves if the party is lame or not." Riley said. "Now, come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave if necessary."

After saying goodbye to her parents, Riley and her friends were on their way.

Mr. Anderson was going to go after her daughter when his wife held him back.

"It'll be alright." She assured him. "Don't be such a worry wart. You just got to trust her." Mr. Anderson agreed, but was still scared for his little girl.

Riley and her friends heard music as they came to the house where the party was. The girls strolled to the front door where Riley knocked on it. Moments later, Jordan answered it, drinking something in a can.

"What is that kid drinking?" Sadness wanted to know.

"I knew it!" Fear said. "That boy and this party is a bad influence on our Riley."

"No you didn't." Disgust put in. "You did not give us any indication

whatsoever."

"Well, that's because I tried to be brave, but I can't because I'm Fear. I say we leave this party before anything bad happens."

"And go Trick or Treating?" Anger hoped. "Sounds good to me! Let's do it."

"Hold up." Joy said. "Let's see how this plays out first. It may not be as bad as we think." Fear and Anger didn't want to, but agreed, as they and the other emotions looked at the screen again.

Other kids were behind Jordan, dancing and having a good time in their costumes. Riley looked concerned.

"Are we late?" She questioned.

 _"Nah_ ; you girls are good." Jordan replied. "This is just music to entertain the early guests. " Raven pointed to his drink.

"What are you drinking?" She asked. "That better not be what I think it is." Jordan looked at his drink then back at the girls.

"No, this is root beer. Since I'm underage, this will have to do. My parents would kill me if I drank as a minor. You want some?"

"No, I'm good." Riley said. The other girls shook their heads as well. "Well, there's more out back." Riley looked around as they stepped inside "Are your parents around?"

"No. They're out of town. That's why my buddies and I are throwing this party."

"Oh, this is not good." Fear started. "Parents out of the house, and the kids throw a party." He looked at Joy. "We should end this Joy before it gets worse. We will get in trouble, and Mom and Dad will ground us until adulthood."

"Not yet. The drink wasn't what we thought; maybe this will be too. We need to give this a chance, no matter how scary this is." Fear groaned.

The party started with games. There was Bobbin' for Apples, a candy corn relay race without using hands, a feel in the box game, a scavenger hunt, and a balloon battle where kids had to pop balloons from opponents' ankles.

Sadness heard Anger sniffing sadly. She went over by his side to comfort him. Anger looked down at Sadness, and wiped away a tear.

"Sorry, I'm doing your job." He said to her.

"That's okay." Sadness assured him. "Sometimes you just have to be sad. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but I'm Anger. I'm supposed to be manly, and mad, not sad and weak…no offence." Sadness looked a little offended, but didn't say anything about it.

"If you feel sad, let it out. Because even the happiest characters can be sad. Just ask Joy."

"Have you ever seen Joy sad?"

"Uh, no, but… I… bet… she has?"

"I bet she has too." He smiled. "Thanks for comforting me like this."

"No problem…I guess."

The games were fun and all…then it went downhill from there. Now it was time for the mini maze that Jordan and his friends set up outside in the yard with large hay bales. Each hay bale had one stacked on top of the other.

Riley and her friends went through it, but at every corner, someone jumped out yelling 'boo'! Riley and her friends jumped and screamed every time. Riley's emotions did too. Fear was at the controls the whole time.

Suddenly, Jordan jumped out, scaring them. He was wearing a mask with fake blood on it.

"That's it!" Fear said. "I say we had enough." He looked at Sadness. "Sadness, do you thing." Sadness looked unsure about this.

" _Really_?" She asked. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I peed my pants. I think that's enough proof right there." Sadness looked at Joy for confirmation.

"Go ahead." Joy told her. "That was pretty scary." Sadness walked to the console, and made Riley run off crying.

"How _dare_ you make my girl cry!" Anger argued. "How about I make you cry, huh? See how _you_ like it! _Jerk_!"

" _Okay_!" Joy said. "Calm down, Anger. Let's not do anything rash."

"I'm not. I can't make him cry, but I would if I could! You must be mad at him too Joy, for hurting our girl."

"I am, believe me I am, but it's not in my nature to lash out over it."

"It's not in your nature because you're Joy." Joy smiled.

"Exactly."

" _Wait_!" Jordan shouted after Riley. "It's fake. I'm sorry!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Raven questioned, giving him a light pinch. Jordan reacted and looked at her. "You scared her; you should be _ashamed_ of yourself!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Jordan apologized. "But I was just having fun, cause you know, it's Halloween."

"Scaring people can be fun and all," DJ started. "but, when the person runs of crying, that is not okay."

"Yeah; that only makes you a jerk!"

"Well, I didn't know she would be that scared of me. Really, I feel awful about it. Let me go talk to her." He walked off.

Riley was sitting under a tree, crying her eyes out. Jordan strolled up to her.

"Can I sit here by you?" He wanted to know. Riley was too sad to answer. So he sat down anyways.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that. I wasn't trying to hurt you; I was just having fun is all." Riley looked at him, wiping away a tear.

"You're probably thinking I'm a baby." She said.

"No, not at all. You're human. Humans like you, cry; I understand. It happens to the best of us. There's no reason to be ashamed of it." Riley smiled a little. "Everyone gets scared every once a while. I'm scared of big spiders. They're so creepy crawlies!" He shivered at the thought.

"There's a haunted house at the state fair back in Minnesota that my parents skip because of me. Also there's the Halloween thing at the amusement park that happens on certain nights in October." She then frowned. "I'm sorry about ruining the party."

"You're not ruining the party." Riley smiled again. She then saw her friends come up to them. They were concerned.

"Riley, are you okay?" Raven wanted to know. Riley stood up.

"I'm okay." She looked at Jordan. " _Jordan_? The party is fun and all, but can I go Trick or Treating with my friends? That is if they want to."

"Am I hearing this right?" Anger questioned. "Did Riley say that she still wants to go Trick or Treating?"

"That is what I heard." Joy said. "So, you must have heard right. Congratulations, friend; you just got your wish." Anger cheered to himself.

"I'm glad we left the party to go Trick or Treating." Raven said, taking a bite from a Kit-Kat. The girls were at Riley's house, eating their Halloween candy. "It was lame anyways."

"I wouldn't say it was lame." Riley said. "I just figured since we're growing up, and we might not Trick or Treat again, I thought we should be Trick or Treating. There's plenty of other Halloween parties I could get invited to, but, I won't be a kid forever."

"I'm glad we did this instead of staying too." DJ put in. "Him scaring you tells us he was nothing but a jerk."

"He didn't mean to make me upset. It was Halloween. He was just having fun. He cares for me, that proves he's a good guy."

"Whatever." Was Raven's response.

Anger was happy for his girl. She was growing fast. He remembered the first Halloween costume when she was an infant; a ladybug. That first Halloween was a good memory, and he was glad he was a part of it. He then frowned. He was going to miss going Trick or Treating when Riley gets too old for it. He knew that Sadness and Joy would always be there for him, along with the other emotions. And he also knew that he and the other emotions will be with Riley now, and for the rest of her life.


	3. Kirby: Right Back at Ya

Kirby Right back at Ya: Kirby and the Too Real Halloween

 _"Poyo_!" Kirby spoke when he finished with his carved pumpkin. He, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala were in the kids' parents' room in the castle carving pumpkins for Halloween.

"You're finished already, Kirby?" Tuff asked. "That's _great_ ; let me see!" Kirby showed off his creation. He was happy with himself, and was glad to show his friend, knowing that he'll like it too. To his surprise, Tuff wasn't impressed. "Uh, no offense Kirby, but your pumpkin is too standard and boring." Tiff elbowed her brother.

"Be nice!" She scolded him

" _Poyo_?" Kirby questioned. He didn't get it. Why didn't Tuff like it? Fololo and Falala saw it too.

"What don't you like it, Tuff?" Fololo wanted to know. "It looks fine to me."

"Yeah!" Falala added. "What do you mean by 'standard and boring?'"

"It's too cliché." Tuff answered. "I see a lot of pumpkins carved like that. It's not creative. Now, check out _my_ pumpkin." He showed off his pumpkin. Kirby and the others looked at it. It had the face of a vampire. Dots were underneath the fangs. " _See?_ That's blood dripping from the fangs."

"That's pretty creative, Tuff." Fololo complemented. "But Kirby's is pretty great too."

 _"Yeah_!" Falala added. "It might be too 'cliché for you, but it is Kirby's creation, and he can make whatever he wants. You are entitled to your own opinion, but please, have some respect."

"It's not bad." Tuff put in. "but, it's not great either." Tiff elbowed him again. He then got an idea. "But, I know how it can be creative." He grabbed the carving knife, and was about to carve evil eyebrows above the eyes when Tiff cleared her throat. Tuff looked at Kirby. "Can I?"

"Poy…" Kirby stopped, and looked at Tiff who just shrugged.

"It's your pumpkin." She told him. "He can change it with your permission." Kirby smiled, and nodded. Tuff added in the 'evil' eyebrows.

"And _viola_!" He said when done. " _See?_ Now, it's even better because it looks like its evil. You don't see a lot of carved pumpkins like that."

"And how do you like mine?" Tiff asked, showing off hers. There was a carving of a witch. Her black cat riding in front of her broom, and a full moon in the background.

"And how about ours?" Fololo wanted to know. They looked at them. "Mine has a carving of Falala."

"And mine is a carving of Fololo." Falala added. Kirby marveled at each and every jack-o-lantern.

"I guess it' true. Great minds think alike!"

"I guess they do." The two laughed.

"I guess they're all okay." Tuff spoke up again. "but, I still think mine's the best." His sister elbowed him a third time. He glared at her. " _Quit it!"_

"I'll quit it when you stop being rude." She said. "If you don't have anything nice to say, keep it to yourself, and don't say anything at all."

 _"Dinner time_!" Lady Like announced. Tuff got excited.

"Boy, am I _hungry_! Carving these pumpkins has made me exhausted!" Kirby cheered as well.

"Kirby already had appetizers." Fololo stated. "The pumpkin seeds and guts. He inhaled them as soon as they were carved." It was true. Despite his friends trying to stop him, he couldn't help himself.

 _"Nothing_ stops Kirby from chowing down!" Tiff piped up. And with that everyone laughed, even Kirby who didn't get it at first, but then laughed with the rest.

King DeDeDe was leaving the bathroom when Escargooon jumped out at him wearing a zombie rabbit costume with fake forming of the mouth.

 _"I HAVE RABIES!"_ He shouted in a zombie voice. The king screamed, reaching for his mallet, only to realize he didn't bring it.

"S-stay away from me, freaky rabbit!" He said, completely horrified. He prepared to die or turn into a zombie too, or whatever, but he was surprised when he heard Escargooon's laugh instead. He looked and saw that it was indeed his snail henchman. He scowled, not happy at all.

"Oh, your Highness!" The snail laughed. "You should have seen your face; you were utterly terrified! _Man;_ it's so easy to scare you."

" _YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY MALLET TO BASH YOUR BRAINS IN RIGHT NOW_!" DeDeDe erupted.

"Yes, I am." Escargoon agreed, calm now. "I'm very lucky."" He laughed again. DeDeDe grabbed him by the throat.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SCARING ME ALL THE TIME!" Escargoon was trying to breath.

 _"You're….choking me;_ ...let go of me so I can breathe."

"Then promise me not to scare me ever again!"

"But I…" DeDeDe squeezed harder.

" _PROMISE_!" Escargoon's face turned blue.

" _Promise_!" DeDeDe released him. The mollusk panted for breath.

"Where did you get that costume, and why are you wearing it?" Escargoon waited to answer. DeDeDe was impatient.

 _"ANSWER ME_!"

"Sorry, Highness." He answered. "I brought it from town. I'm planning on wearing it for Halloween."

 _"Halloween_?" The snail nodded.

"At the end of the month."

"Well, get rid of it! It's creepy, and life-like, and I could have died from a heart attack thanks to you."

"Oh, can't I keep it until the First? Hundreds of cappies are going to have theirs."

 _"Hundreds_ you say?" Escargoon nodded. "And they're all going to be life- like like yours?"

"Well, not all zombie rabbit with rabies, but others might be so life-like like mine."

"But they're not going to be real because they're just in costume?" Again, Escargoon nodded. DeDeDe thought about this which Escargoon noticed.

"What plan do you have cooking in your brain, Sire?" The king was so deep in thought that he didn't answer. _"Sire_? You're deep in thought I see. Tell me later." He was about to go when DeDeDe spoke of his plan.

"Since they're fake I'll _make_ them real by ordering up a monster to defeat Kirby."

"Will Nightmare Enterprises have such a monster?"

"Don't be silly, Escargoon. Of _course_ Nightmare Enterprises has it. They have _everything!_ "

"I'm not sure on everything your Highness. You say that because…" He realized that the king was gone. He looked around, and saw that DeDeDe was running to the throne room.

 _"Coming your Highness_!" Escargoon called, and ran after him.

Escargoon had just gotten in as his king was booting up the ordering system. He walked by his king's side.

The salesguy appeared...or rather his head did. DeDeDe screamed,, and pointed at the screen.

"Y-you have no body." He said. The salesguy laughed. DeDeDe was confused. "What's so funny? The fact that your head's there without your body should be concerning to you."

"I can assure you Triple D that my head _is_ attached to my body. You just don't see it because of the green screen." DeDeDe was confused.

"Green screen? What's that?" So, he explained.

"Enough of this green screen talk!" DeDeDe said, after pounding the armrest with his fist.

"But, you wanted to know what it was." The sales guy reminded him. "And I told you what it was."

"I know, and now it's time for business. So. You know a holiday called Halloween?"

"Sure I do. That's why I scared you with the green screen. Let me guess you want a Halloween related monster?" DeDeDe nodded.

"I want a monster that'll make the cappie's costumes come to life and attack Kirby."

"That I can do. I know a monster that qualifies for the job."

"I _knew_ it!" He looked at Escargoon. " _See,_ Escargoon? I told you he has everything."

"Not _everything,_ your Highness. I just have what you nee…" But DeDeDe was too impatient to hear the rest. He turned back to the screen, mad.

"Just order my monster without the useless commentary!"

"I get you. I'll have it ready in a jiffy." The ordering was underway.

"Where is it?" DeDeDe wanted to know when he didn't see the monster. "Where's my monster?" He was mad again and snapped at the screen again. "If this is some sort a trick, it's not funny! If I don't have my monster in another second I'll…"

"Oh, Spooky's there, your Highness." The sales guy told him.

 _"Where_?" Escargoon asked. "I don't see anything."

"Just be patient, boys. He'll come."

A few seconds later, DeDeDe was getting impatient. He was about to snap at the screen again when a ghost jumped out at them, yelling, making both the king and snail scream in fright. The sales guy laughed. When he was done, he continued.

"Boys, I like you to meet Spooky," He introduced the ghost monster. "scare expert extraordinaire. As well as scaring people out of their wits, he can also possess them, and do what you want. He'll fly into someone wearing a costume. He then flies out, and goes find a new host if necessary. He has to come back before daylight through, or he's defeated. Everyone will return to normal in the morning, and forget about having a ghost take over their minds, or if Kirby sucks him up, whatever comes first. " DeDeDe smiled.

 _"Perfect_ , and Spooky will scare Kirby right out of Dreamland!" DeDeDe added.

It was Halloween night, and there was a full moon out. Every kid in Cappy Town that was old enough was getting ready to Trick or Treat.

"Are you ready to go out, Kirby?" Tuff, who was dressed as the Grim Reaper, asked. His sister, who was beside them, was a witch.

 _"Poyo!"_ The mummy disguised star warrior answered.

"Perfect, then let the spooky night begin!"

 _"Wait_!" Lady Like said, appearing with a camera. "I want pictures of your costumes!"

 _"Mom_!" The boy complained. "All of the good candy will be gone then!"

"It'll only take a minute, dear." She assured her child. Tuff pouted.

"But, I want t go _now_!"

"Quit complaining, Tuff!" Tiff said to him, angrily. "They won't all be gone; get real! Besides you can buy them from the store anytime."

"Yeah, but not free!"

"They're not free. They may be for us, but they were brought by the adults."

"Your sister's right you know." Sir Ebrum put in, who was by his wife. "And we worked hard to get the money. I hope you appreciate it."

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever_!" Was all Tuff said. Tiff scowled. She did not like her brother's attitude, but she smiled as the camera took.

The kids and Kirby met their friends outside of the castle. Honey was a fairy princess, Iro was a clown, Spikehead was a robot, and Falala and Fololo were each other.

"Great costumes." Tiff complimented. She looked at Honey.

"And Honey, you look so cute in that fairy princess costume." Honey smiled.

"Thanks!" She responded.

"And Kirby looks so cool in that mummy costume." Spikehead added. Kirby cheerfully agreed.

"And Falala and I dressed so well," Fololo put in. "that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference!"

"You're be calling me Fololo 'Falala', and me, 'Fololo.'" Falala agreed.

"You will be _so_ confused!" He said with a giggle. The two hi-fived each other.

"Well, come on guys," Tuff said. "The candy won't come itself. Trick or treat awaits!" Everyone agreed, and started their trick or treating adventure with Spooky unknowingly behind them.

Spooky flew into Spikehead, who stopped at a halt. His friends looked at him, puzzled.

"Why'd you stop? Tuff asked.

 _"Poyo_?" Kirby questioned as well. Suddenly, Spikehead screamed, clutching his chest. The kids and Kirby rushed to his side, really concerned.

"Spikehead, are you okay?"

"We'll take you home." Tiff said. There was then a brightness surrounding him. Everyone shielded their eyes, and gasped as they watched the transformation.

"W-what's happening?" Asked a frightened Honey.

"I-I don't know!" Iro told her, shivering in fright with her. "But, whatever it is, I feel it's not good."

The brightness faded, everyone looked and gasped as they saw that the same robot that Spikehead had dressed as became real…but where was their friend? The robot looked at Kirby.

"MUST DESTROY KIRBY!" It said. The friends were shocked. Lasers came out of the robot's eyes and, hit Kirby before the star warrior could react. Kirby screamed as he flew back into a tree.

 _"KIRBY_!" His friends all screamed in horror. The robot went to him, and was about to do it again.

 _"KIRBY, RUN!_!" Tiff screamed. Kirby nodded, and ran. The robot chased Kirby, shooting laser beams. Kirby, frantically, dodged each one.

"How does the robot know Kirby?" Tuff questioned.

"Well, that robot did come from Spikehead." Iro reasoned. "I think Spikehead turned into the robot."

"But, why is he attacking Kirby? Spikehead loves Kirby." Iro shrugged.

A cappy kid who was dressed as a werewolf rushed past. The children gasped as Spooky flew out of the robot, but the robot still remained, and still was attacking Kirby. The ghost flew into the werewolf kid. There were gasps again as he fell to the ground. He then screamed as a bright light surrounded him. It then stopped, and everyone was shocked as the screaming turned into howling. Where the kid once was was a real live breathing werewolf!

"What's happening?!" Honey wanted to know again. "Why is there a robot and now a werewolf?" The animal lunged at Kirby. Kirby screamed even louder as he was now being chased by a robot and a werewolf! "And why is it attacking Kirby as well?"

"This has DeDeDe written all over it." Tiff said out of the blue. Her brother and friends looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Tiff?" Her brother asked. Tiff looked at him.

"Can't you see it?" Tuff shook his head.

"That's why I'm asking. I want to know what's going on." Tiff sighed as she looked at him.

"Spikehead transformed into a robot that is attacking Kirby. A ghost came out, flew into that werewolf kid. He turned into a werewolf who joined in the fight. That ghost is one of N.M.E.'s monsters. And who do we know who orders monsters from them?"

"The king?"

 _"Exactly_ ; this is another scheme to get rid of Kirby!" Spooky flew out of the werewolf who remained running with the robot after Kirby. Spooky flew off, laughing manically. "And now it is going to find a new host. After it!" Tiff ran after the monster.

"Tiff, _wait_!" Her brother cried, taking off as well. So did Honey and Iro.

 _"Kirby_! That ghost is from Nightmare Enterprises; suck it up!" Kirby nodded and began sucking up the ghost, but got slashed by the werewolf instead. Kirby screamed, and once again hit another tree.

"Kirby is outnumbered!" Iro observed. "He can't suck it up until the robot and the werewolf are dealt with first!"

"Then, what is he going to do?!" A worried Falala asked.

"Just run for now Kirby!" Tiff shouted. "We'll think up a plan as we run; you do too!" Kirby nodded, and resumed on running.

"I think I'll be too busy running to come up with a plan" Iro said.

"Me too!" Honey agreed.

"Us too!" Fololo and Falala put in.

"Well, we have to try!" Tiff told them.

"And another thing," Tuff added. "Kirby can't outrun both a robot and a werewolf."

"Good point." Tiff agreed. She called for the warp star.

"Warp star!" Kabu said in his canyon. The warp star flew out of his mouth, and headed to where Kirby was.

Just then, Spooky flew into a kid dressed as a grizzly bear.

"Oh boy!" Tiff said to herself. "Here we go again." They then saw the warp star.

"There's the warp star!" Tuff said.

"Kirby, get on!" Tiff called. Kirby didn't need to be reminded twice. He hopped on, and he and the warp star flew off.

Kirby had a horde of scary creatures and monsters chasing him now. Even though Kirby felt tired, he knew he couldn't stop.

"That's good, Kirby!" Tiff yelled to him. "Don't stop!"

"What is Kirby going to _do_?!" Tuff wanted to know. "He can't do this forever, and we can't run forever either. Kirby can't defeat all of these monsters by himself. Something must be done!"

"I know!" Tiff shouted back. She looked forwards again. And thought to herself. The question is what?

Just then, a car zoomed by them. It was King DeDeDe and Escargoon.

"What are you two doing here?!" Tiff commanded to know.

"We just came to see the fight!" DeDeDe told her.

 _"Yeah_!" Escargoon added. "Kirby can't handle all of these monsters. This Halloween, your Kirby is a goner!" The two then just laughed.

 _We'll see about that_! Tiff thought.

Spooky then decided on another victim. He flew towards Tuff. Tiff gasped, and frantically looked at her brother.

 _"TUFF; NOOOOO_!" She cried. Her friends panicked as well.

 _"Oh no!"_ Tuff said, running away. "You're _not_ going to get me!"

 _"Yeah_ , Spooky!" DeDeDe cheered. " _Get him_!"

"Get that no good brat, Kirby's friend!" Escargoon added.

Tuff then tripped on a twig, and fell to the ground. His friends shouted his name in a panic. He looked behind him, and screamed. The ghost was headed straight towards him! He was about to get up, when Spooky flew into him.

 _"NOOOOOOOOO_!" His sister screamed. Kirby stopped.

 _"Kirby_!" Grim reaper Tuff said in a deep scary voice. He slashed his scythe. "It's your time to die!" Kirby screamed and flew as fast as he could.

Grim Reaper then jumped really high, and slashed Kirby's star. Kirby and the warp star crashed to the ground.

 _"RUN, KIRBY_!" His friends screamed as the transformed kids came closer and closer. Kirby took off as fast as he could.

Kirby came to a dead end. The star warrior looked back, utterly terrified.

 _"Uh-oh_." Honey observed. "What will Kirby do now?"

"I don't see how Kirby can get out of this mess." Iro put in. DeDeDe and Escargoon pulled up.

" _FINISH HIM, CAPPPIES_!" King DeDeDe ordered.

"Grim Reaper, you can have the honor!" Escargoon added. "Since you know Kirby better, this'll be fun to see!" DeDeDe was so excited that he repeatedly bonked Escargoon on the head.

" _DO IT, DO IT, DO IT_!" He looked as the dazed snail. "Bet ya didn't think you'll see two of Kirby's friends as his enemies, did you Escargoon?" Escargoon didn't answer. This confused the king. " _Escargoon_? Aren't you going to answer me? _Escaroon_?" He shrugged, giving up. "I'll talk to you later." He looked forwards again.

"Tuff, don't do this!" Tiff yelled to the grim reaper. "Remember, this is Kirby, your best friend!"

"You too, Spikehead!" Iro shouted at the robot as well. "You don' have to do this. Fight the evil thing inside; I know you can!"

"Remember all of the good times you had with Kirby, Tuff!" The grim reaper raised his scythe at Kirby.

"Prepare to die, star warrior!" He said.

" _REMEMBER!_!" Tiff screamed.

" _POYOOOOOO_!" Kirby added. She looked at the others.

"You all remember too; _REMEMBER!_ " Kirby screamed at them too.

"I can't look!" Falala said, hiding behind Fololo.

"Me either!" Honey agreed, doing the same thing with Iro.

Kirby waited for the scythe to come down, but to his surprise, it didn't. Kirby looked at the grim reaper as he transformed into Tuff wearing a grim reaper costume once again. Everyone returned back to normal too.

 _"NOOOOOO_!" DeDeDe cried, bonking Escargoon once again. "This…can't…be….happening!" Kirby and his friends cheered as Tuff blinked.

"What just happened?" The confused boy wanted to know.

"You were going to kill Kirby, but didn't." Iro explained to him Tuff looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why would I kill Kirby? He's my friend." Iro looked at Spikehead.

"You were going to kill him too, Spikehead."

"Have you gone insane, Iro?!" He questioned. "Why would anyone of us want to? He's a hero!" He looked over as Escargoon and DeDeDe. "Well, I can understand the king and Escargoon. They hate his guts."

"So you don't remember anything?" Honey asked. All of the cappie children who attacked shook their heads.

"The only thing I remember is that creepy ghost going inside me." Tuff said. The others agreed.

Suddenly, Spooky flew towards Tiff as fast as he could. Falala noticed this.

" _TIFF, WATCH OUT!"_ she yelled. Everyone watched, and shouted Tiff's name in fear. DeDeDe and Escargoon were enjoying this. Tiff gasped, and grew wide-eyed. She was frozen in fear.

Determined, Kirby opened his mouth, and began sucking away. Everyone protected themselves. Spooky tried to get away, but couldn't.

The wind died down when Kirby was done. Everybody looked as the star warrior transformed into a ghost with a ghostly tail. They cheered. He was still in his mummy outfit.

 _"Awesome_! "Tuff observed. "Kirby's a mummy ghost!" DeDeDe was furious. Everybody, in fear of what the king might do, left to resume their trick or treats. Kirby and friends stayed put.

"No, no, no. no, no _, NO_!" DeDeDe cried. "Why does that pipsqueak ruin my plans every time?"

"Because he's _awesome_!" Spikehead said. "And your plans stink." Everyone agreed. Tuff whispered to the now ghost Kirby. Kirby nodded, and disappeared.

"Well, next time, I won't be defeated. Next time, I'll _destroy_ that puffball." He stood up in his seat.

"I doubt it."

"You'll see! I will, I will, I _WILL_!"

"Okay, just calm down, Sire." Escargoon comforted him.

"I won't calm down until Kirby's defeated."

"Deep breaths. Go to your happy place."

"My happy place will be at Kirby's funeral, or his going away party."

"Well, imagine that. It won't be real, but, whatever makes you happy, imagine it, and go there."

"Hey, have anyone seen Kirby anywhere?" Iro asked. "He, like, disappeared out of thin air." Everyone looked around, but didn't see him. The king laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe he was scared by this holiday, and flew off somewhere. Good riddance I say." Tiff glared at him.

 _"Not_ funny!" She snapped. She looked at everybody else. "Now everyone, help to fi…"

"You don't have to do that, Tiff." Tuff said to his sibling. "I'm sure Kirby will turn up." Tiff looked at him, confused.

"How do you figure that, Tuff?"

"Because I know." He then called to him. "Okay Kirby, you can come out now!" This confused everyone.

Just then, Kirby appeared behind King DeDeDe and Escargoon.

 _"POYOOOOOOO_!" He shouted. The king and snail screamed with fright. They sat down, DeDeDe started the engine, and they zoomed off into the night. Tuff and Kirby broke out laughing. Tiff wasn't happy.

 _"Hi- five_!" Tuff said to the star warrior. He and Kirby hi-fived, but Tuff's hand went through Kirby's hand. " _Oops_ ; can't hi-five a ghost. Pretend we hi-fived, kay?" Kirby agreed.

"So, is Kirby a ghost forever now?" Honey wanted to know. "Is the monster ghost defeated?" Tuff shrugged.

"Kirby's transformations do wear off, but in the meantime, let's have fun with it! We'll go door to door, we'll say 'trick or treat', and Kirby will scare them. Their candy will be ours! We'll scare trick or treaters too. We'll have candy galore!"

 _"Tuff_!" Tiff scolded. "Be nice; don't be greedy!" Tuff sighed in defeat.

 _"Fine_ ; we'll do it the old-fashioned way. You never let me have any fun."'

"Relax, Tuff." Fololo assured him. "At least you get free candy."

"Delicious candy makes everything better." Falala said as well. Everyone agreed, and the kids continued to trick or treat.

Kirby and the gang had a sleepover at the castle. Tuff was the first to wake up the next morning, and when he did; he saw that Kirby was no longer a phantom

 _"Hey, Kirby_!" He said, waking all of his friends up. "You're no longer transparent!" Tiff and the others saw that he was right. They all went by his side.

"Tuff's right!" Fololo observed. "You can eat candy again, and they won't go though you." Kirby was excited about that. He was disappointed when he tried, and they all went though him. His friends felt bad about that. Kirby got up, and ran to his candy basket, despite the protests.

"You just _had_ to say 'candy', didn't you Fololo?" Tuff asked.

 _"Oops_ ; my bad!" Fololo realized.

"Now, Kirby's going to inhale all of his candy at once, and get really sick." Falala explained. Kirby opened his mouth, and inhaled all of the candy in his basket. His friends tried to stop him, but it was too late. He was about to inhale the others too when he felt really sick. He fell to the floor. Tiff caught him.

"Poor Kirby." Honey said. "I think we should hide all of our candy so he can't get it."

"Good idea." Iro agreed.

"I earned all of my candy after what happened last night," Spikehead put in. "even though I don't remember it. There's no _way_ I'm going to let Kirby get them."

"I hear you." Tuff said. "I'm not sharing either. Good thing he didn't eat mine. I'm going to hide mine somewhere where Kirby will _never_ find them!" Lady Like poked her head in then.

"How was Halloween, kids?" She questioned. She then giggled. "I see that Kirby had all of his Halloween candy and has a stomachache."

"I was going to ask him the same thing." Tiff told her mom.

"What's there to ask?" Tuff asked his sister. "He got free candy. Despite his stomach, and the fact that me, Spikehead, and some others apparently almost killed him last night, I think Kirby will agree that because he got candy, this was the _best_ Halloween ever!"

"Until next Halloween." His sister put in. "When he'll get more candy!"

"I think that _any_ candy giving holiday is Kirby's favorite." Iro said.

"Right." And with that, they all laughed and laughed.


	4. US Acres

U.S Acres- The Book of Monsters

Booker was drinking water in the pond when he saw a reflection coming up from behind him, but it wasn't any reflection. It was the reflection of Frankenstein's Monster! He looked up at the monster behind him. The monster moaned and grunted at him.

"Yep!" He said to himself. "Orson is reading another book." The monster walked to him like a zombie.

 _"Water playtime_!" He said. Booker backed up away from him.

"No!" Booker told it. "No water playtime." The monster walked closer and closer.

"Water playtime!" Booker ran away from it.

"What part of 'no water playtime' don't you understand? Leave me alone!" Booker ran and ran with Frankenstein's Monster chasing him.

The chick ran so fast that he bumped into Wade. The two fell down. Wade looked at Booker, horror in his eyes.

"Booker, what are you doing on the floor like that?" The duck questioned. "You shouldn't be here. A creepy vampire is on his way." Booker looked and saw that it was Dracula running towards them. He looked back at Wade.

"I have Frankenstein's Monster coming my way." Wade panicked.

"F-Frankenstein's M-Monster?" Booker nodded, and pointed behind him. Wade saw Frankenstein's Monster.

"Then what are we doing here for? We should get out of here!" Booker nodded, and he ran off after the duck.

They then met Lanolin. She was being chased by the Jabberwock (a black dragon creature).

 _"Lanolin_!" Wade shouted, not seeing the Jabberwock. "Run for your life! A vampire and a green monster is right behind us!"

"Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster!" Booker corrected him. Wade shot a look at him

"I'm sorry, but I don't read monster stories, okay? They're too scary. I can't even get past the cover!"

"I didn't read them either. I just remembered them from when Orson read them to Sheldon and I."

"I have a problem of my own!" Lanolin yelled. "Don't you see?" Wade then saw the Jabberwock.

"Oh, I see it now." He said. The animals ran as the monsters chased them.

They all met Roy who was being chased by an evil clown.

"I told you clowns are scary!" Wade told the rooster as they ran together.

"I don't know what this clown's problem is!" Roy said. "He came to me and tried to eat my arm off! That's _definitely_ not funny!" He then realized something. "This has Orson written all over it, doesn't it?"

"Don't ask that now." Lanolin said to him. "Just run!" They ran and ran.

They saw Orson, reading under the shade of a tree. When he saw them, he waved to them.

 _"Hi, guys_!" He greeted. When he saw the monsters chasing them, he panicked, dropped the book to the ground, and got on running too.

A crow flew above them. It saw the monsters chasing the farm animals. It cawed, and flew after the animals. It knew what to do.

The animals ran into the barn, and shut the door.

"Push the tractor in front of the door!" Orson ordered. " _Hurry_!" His friends agreed, went over to the tractor, and with all of their might, pushed it in front. The monsters tried to get, but couldn't.

"That won't stop them for long." Lanolin said. "but, it'll do for now. In the meantime, we can think of what to do."

"But, what if they break in here while we're thinking?" Wade questioned. "What will we do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"But what if we don't? What if the monsters come get us when we're unprepared? I don't want my blood sucked out, or be a mad clown's snack, or a monster's murder victim!" Lanolin rolled her eyes.

" _Oh, gosh_!" She said to herself.

"So, you're here too, huh?" Bo questioned, approaching them. He had hidden under the hay in the corner. It showed all over his wool. His sudden appearance scared Wade.

"You could warn a duck you know." He told him

"Sorry." He apologized.

"So, you're hiding from the monsters too?" A voice asked. They looked and saw the egg, also in the corner. The egg grew legs, and walked over to them. This scared Wade too. "Sheldon!" Booker said to the egg. " _Cool_ ; we can cower in fear together."

 _"Yep;_ we can!" Roy shot a look at Orson.

"This is all your fault!" The rooster snapped. Orson was confused.

" _My_ fault?" The pig asked. "How is it my fault?"

"I think you know why. It's the books you read! It had _always_ been the books. But this time, you have gone _too_ far, and we're sick of it, and won't take it anymore!"

"I have a wild, active imagination." He admitted. "I can't help it."

"Well, thanks to your 'wild, active imagination', monsters has come to life, and wants to kill us!'

"Well, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do about it? I shut the book, and not imagined them anymore. It always had worked before, but not this time. I don't know what's happening. I don't know what else to do. Do you know?"" Roy shrugged.

"Get rid of them somehow. And after you do, don't read anymore. In fact, I think we should do what happened in one of your books, burn them!" Orson gasped.

 _"No_ , you can't burn them! Other animals might want to read them."

"What animal will want to read them? You know what? Never mind. What else should we do to prevent you from reading, pig?"

"I don't know, but…" Pecking was then heard.

"Do you hear that?" Sheldon wanted to know.

"Yeah." Booker answered, looking around. "It sounds like peck…" He then saw the crow pecking at the high window above the loft. "It's a crow!" They all looked, and saw the bird at the window, pecking away.

"I think it wants in." Bo observed.

"Should we let it?" Booker wanted to know.

"Why not?" Orson decided. "It's not in anything I read lately. Let it in."

 _"No way_!" Wade replied. "We don't know what's its going to do. It may be dangerous! It may peck all of our ey…"

"I'm letting it in." Bo said as he opened the window. The crow flew in. The sheep climbed down the ladder, but not before shutting the window so the monsters wouldn't get in.

" _No!"_ Wade shrieked. "What have you _done?_!" The crow flew in, and landed on the ground. He looked at them, and opened his beak.

"You farm animals are all in trouble" He said to them.

"Yeah." Lanolin responded. "No kidding."

"I can help you. My name is Edgar Raven Poe."

"Edgar Raven Poe?" Orson questioned.

"That's what the crow said." Roy told him. "Come on, Orson. Keep up." Orson got excited.

"You're one of my favorite horror authors, next to Springer Spaniel King, and P.U. Stines." The crow smiled at him.

"I'm satisfied that you are a fan." Roy was puzzled.

"Wait a minute," He said. "You write books when you're a crow?" The crow nodded.

"This pig reads them. And we're all talking animals." Roy thought about this for a second.

"Touché. Why is your middle name 'Raven' when you're a crow?" Edgar turned to him.

"My parents thought I was a raven when I hatched."

 _"Why_? Were _they_ ravens?"

"Yes. According to them, I looked like a raven. Plus, it was a raven that saved me from a fox when I was in my egg." Everyone was impressed. He then changed the subject, and looked at everyone again "Anyways, you need to get them back into the books they were in."

 _"How_?" Orson wanted to know. "They can't escape from my imagination. I tried."

"You need to jump onto them as you hold the book open. That'll make a portal come, and suck them up."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough."

"It sounds easy, but some things are easier said then done."

"Boy, you got that right." Wade agreed.

"But, how are we going to get out of here?" Sheldon wanted to know. "I mean, we can easily get out, but we'll most likely get mauled by the monsters." Edgar looked around, and saw the tractor. He looked back at everybody again.

"Do any of you know how to operate that?" The farm animals looked at the tractor, then back at the crow.

"The farmer's tractor?" Lanolin questioned. "No, because we're farm animals. Plus, we don't have the keys to start it. The farmer has it in his pocket."

"Where's the farmer? Maybe I can get it for you guys."

"Good luck! He's probably in the house."

"Okay then. I'll do it. I'll go get the keys. You guys just stay here." He flew off. Bo reopened the window, and then shut it when he was off.

"Do we even have a choice?" Booker called as he flew out of the window.

"He's gone Booker, man." Bo said to him. "You don't have to worry though. He said he'd be back, so he'll be back. I believe in him, and you should too."

"Well, he better hurry." Wade said. "I don't want to live in the barn for the rest of my life. I have a life you know."

"We all do." Lanolin responded.

A while later, as Bo had said, Edgar came back. He landed on the ground after Bo let him in, and closed the window again. The crow had the key in his beak. He dropped the keys in Orson's hoof.

"Thanks." Orson thanked him

"How did you get them?" Roy wanted to know. "Did you have to fight him for them?"

"No. He was sleeping while the moving picture box was on. I took them then."

"Oh." Orson looked at the tractor. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Okay, let's see if I learned anything from watching the farmer drive it after all of these years."

"You can do it." Bo encouraged him. "You just need to believe in yourself." The farm animals got in the vehicle.

"Okay," Orson said. "First, the farmer put the key in…." He saw the ignition. _"Aha,_ in here!" He put the keys into the ignition. "And I buckle up." He buckled up. "Everybody hold on, I don't know how to use this thing."

"We know, Orson." Roy said. "We went over this, _none_ of us does. Just don't let us die, and we're be good." Orson gave a nervous nod.

"Oh, right. I'll try not to." He turned the steering wheel. Unfortunately, the tractor zoomed backwards really fast. The barn animals screamed, as they hung on for dear life, with Lanolin holding onto Sheldon with one hoof.

 _CRASH!_ They crashed into the wall, and zoomed outside. The other barn animals saw this, and quickly got out of the way.

"I'M NOT SURE YOU'RE USING THIS RIGHT, ORSON!" Roy screamed.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME!" Orson yelled back.

Then _SPLASH_! They went into the pond. The animals were now all dazed.

 _"Whoa, man_!" Bo observed. "That was some trip. No wonder why animals don't get driver's licenses."

"Well, I'm sure some will be better then Orson." Roy responded. Edgar landed on a tire of the tractor that wasn't submerged in water.

"Is everybody okay?" He wanted to know.

"I think so." Orson told him looking around. Booker then saw that the monsters were headed their way!

 _"Uh-oh_!" He observed. "Don't look now, but the monsters are coming." Orson looked, and panicked.

"He said _not_ to look." Roy said to the pig.

"No time for jokes." Orson told the rooster. "And no time for the tractor, _RUN_!" He and the others ran as the monsters chased them.

"You don't expect us to run forever, do you?!" Roy questioned Orson. "Because we can't! There's _no_ way, no how!" Orson got mad

"Well, do you have any other bright ideas?"

"Well, no."

"There you go then! We run until at least one of us comes up with a good plan."

"They need to all go back in the books that they came." Edgar told Orson.

"Okay. I know where I keep the books. Everybody, follow me!" Everybody ran after the pig.

"I hope you know what you're doing, pig." Roy spoke. "I don't want to go on any wild goose chases, literal and metaphorical."

"You won't."

"Okay," Orson said in the silo. "This is where I keep the books I'm currently reading. It's quiet, so I can read in piece without any distractions."

"That's great, Orson." Lanolin complimented. "But we don't have time for this. We need to get rid of the monsters like now!"

"Well, I hide them under the hay so the farmer doesn't know they're here."

"Quit chitchatting, and show us already!" Orson dug up some hay. He was confused.

"Well, that's strange." He dug up more hay. He was confused again.

"What's wrong, Orson?" Booker wanted to know.

"The books aren't here. This is where I left them. And they're not here. Everybody, help me look." He looked at Wade who was blocking the door. "Wade, keep blocking the doorway. Make sure no monsters get in here."

"But, I _want_ the monsters to come in here." He said sarcastically. He then gulped. "Oh, why do I always get the scary jobs?"

The animals looked and looked, but didn't see any book.

"Well, they're not down here." Lanolin told Orson. "Could they be on another level?"

"Yeah, I guess they are, or I hope so anyways."

"For your sake, they better be." Orson looked at Wade.

"Wade, we're going up to look. Keep blocking the door." Everyone but Wade, and Edgar climbed the ladder one by one.

"Oh, _sure!"_ Wade said to no one. "I'll stay here, blocking way of all the creepy, scary, m-monsters. You c-an count on m-me." Edgar flapped by the scared duck.

"Don't worry." He assured and scared him. He yelped. "I'll keep you company." Wade sighed in relief.

"Oh, well, that makes me feel better…not." He smiled. "Well, it does a little."

"Well, that's all of the books in the entire silo." Booker said to Orson. The animals found all of the pig's books, all except one.

"I don't get it." Orson said. "This is where all of my books are kept, so where the heck is _Dracula_?" Lanolin shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But we better save the duck before its too late. He's protecting us from keeping away those monsters; it wouldn't be fair to leave him. You know how cowardly he is about everything."

"You're right, Lanolin." Orson agreed. "Good thing that Edgar is keeping him company. Still, it wouldn't be fair if we leave them there."

"We can suck up all the monsters that we have the books for, and then we can find Dracula's." Sheldon reasoned. "That'll be one less monster to worry about."

"You're right, Sheldon." He smiled. "Let's help us our duck friend and our new one." The animals all smiled too.

 _"Yeah_!" Roy cheered. "Let's suck up those monsters, and get them back to where they belong!" And so they all climbed down the ladder.

Wade heard a loud banging on the door, and panicked.

 _"Nope_!" He declared. "I can't do it anymore. I know my friends are counting on me, and expect me to be a hero. But, I'm not the hero they want me to be. I'm just a cowardly duck who's afraid of almost everything, and will never amount to anything."

"Don't say that." Edgar encouraged him. "Everyone amounts to something on this Earth. You're not alone. Your friends will thank you."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but now not's the perfect time. We're about to get mauled by monsters. I didn't think this is how I'll die, but I guess it'll do as long as it means getting away from those creepy monsters." Edgar was about to say something, when Booker shouted down from above

"We're coming down, guys! No need to fear!" Wade sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Edgar turned to the chick coming down with a book in his little wing.

"Did you get the books?" He wanted to know. "I see you got one."

"We got them all but one."

"That's okay. Let's suck all of these monsters first, then worry about…"

"That's the plan." He dropped down the book he had. Edgar looked at the cover.

 _"Aw_ , _Frankenstein_. That's a classic. You know, it was written when the author was…"

 _"Yeah, yeah_ , you can say later." Booker got onto solid ground. "You know, when monsters aren't hunting us down."

"Aw, yeah, quite right. Sorry."

When all of the rest of the animals were down, Roy looked at Edgar.

"Okay, Edgar, now that we're here, tell us how we suck up all of these monsters."

"Its simple, really. All we need to do is open the books, and tackle them. That'll bring them right back inside."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

 _"Wow_ , that's _easy._ It might be dangerous, and we could lose our lives in the process, but we can do this guys!"

"You do all of the action," Wade put in. "I'll just watch."

"Whatever you say, duck. You're be missing out."

"If it means saving my tail feathers, I'll risk it."

Orson gave each of his friends one of his horror novels. He looked at Wade, waving a book in the air.

"You sure you don't want to do this?" He asked. "I know it's scary, but, you could really help us."

 _"Orson_!" Roy said to him. "You know Wade better then that."

"Roy's right, Orson." Wade told him. "If you don't mind, I'll sit out on this one, and any other scary stuff you put us through." Orson sighed.

"I really hoped I would change your mind." Roy was puzzled.

"You did!?" He questioned. "You know this is Wade, right? Scared-of-everything Wade? What was in your head when you thought of that?" Orson ignored him.

"Alright, let's do this thing before it's too late." His friends agreed.

"Okay, dragon creature!" Booker called up to the Jabberwok. He opened up the creature's book. "I have you book right here, so, come at me!"

"Uh, Booker," Orson said, passing by. "It's a Jabberwok." Booker rolled his eyes. He was irritated.

"No offence, Orson, but as long as this creature's gone, I don't

care!" The dragon creature roared, and flew over to Wade. Wade panicked, and began to run for his life screaming as the dragon gave chase. Booker ran as well.  
 _"HELP_!" The duck shouted. "Oh, _please_ have mercy _, help_!"

 _"I'm coming, Wade_!" The chick shouted back. But, it was too late, for the Jabberwok grabbed the poor aquatic bird in its claws. This made Wade scream even more loudly.

 _"HELP_ , OH, HELP! _PLEASE!_ " He began to cry. "I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A JABBE…JABA…BEBER…WHATEVER! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ITS MEAL!"

"Don't worry, Wade!" Booker assured him. "You don't have to." He looked at the creature. " _HEY_ , YOU PUT MY FRIEND DOWN, DRAGON!" The dragon looked at a determined Booker. "I'm not afraid of you, you hear me; _I'M NOT AFRAID_!"

"Uh, Booker, what are you doing? I wouldn't do that if I were you, it will make him angry." The Jabberwok roared, and flew to the chick. Wade panicked again, his eyes widened. " _BOOKER!"_

"I'll help!" Edgar offered. He flew to the beast, and pecked its eye. The dragon yelled in pain. Flying with one eye, the dragon crashed to the ground, releasing its grip on Wade. Booker ran up to them.

"You can go free now, Wade!" He called out to him. Wade got free of the monster's claws without hesitation.

"Don't think I won't." He said, and ran to the chick's side. "Return that thing to its book now Booker."

"Don't think I won't!" He lunged at the dragon, doing a battle call. The dragon turned its head to see a portal open up from the pages of the book. Screaming, it flew, trying to escape. However, it was no match, and the portal sucked it right up. Booker shut the book when done. He then cheered to himself. _"Alright_ , Orson, I did it! The creature's caught!"

 _"Jabberwok_!" Orson corrected.

"Whatever; I just caught the monster, Orson. I thought you'd be happy."

"I'm happy, Booker!" Sheldon said. "Although I didn't see what you did, by your tone, it must have been something special."

"Thanks, Sheldon! Somebody appreciates me!"

"I appreciate you!" Wade said to him. "You saved my life, why wouldn't I appreciate you?"

 _"Exactly_!" Edgar agreed. "We worked as a team to take the Jabberwok down. If that's not proud worthy, I don't know what is!" Booker smiled.

The clown chased Roy with a knife, laughing crazily.

"STAY _AWAY_ FROM ME CREEPY CLOWN!" The rooster screamed. Sheldon jumped in between the crossfire.

"You stay away from my friend!" He said in a firm voice.

"Uh, Sheldon," Roy told the unhatched chick. "I wouldn't do this if I were you. This is dangerous, and probably will get ugly."

"Don't worry, Roy." Sheldon informed him. "I'm just trying to protect you. I won't let this clown get you."

"That's great of you, but really, run, you probably won't stand a chance."

"Oh, really? You didn't see me fight that fox that one time. I can fight. Size and my limitations don't let me down."

"I know, but…"

"But, what?" As he was distracted, the clown had tied him up to a red balloon, and it took him off the ground. Sheldon freaked. "Hey; what's happening? My feet can't touch the ground. _HELP, HELP!"_

 _"SHELDON!_ You are being lifted off the ground while tied to a balloon!"

"I'll save you, lil' egg man!" Bo volunteered. He lunged at the clown. The clown looked, and screamed as he was being sucked back into his book.

"I'm still up here!" Sheldon called.

"Hang on, I can't do two things at once!" Next, he lunged at Sheldon, and grabbed him. They both floated down. " _See?_ I told you I'd save you." Once on the ground again, he untied him, and let the balloon fly off into the sky.

"Thanks, Bo." Sheldon thanked him. "I don't know where that balloon would've taken me, but you really saved me."

"Don't think any thing of it, Sheldon, my little man." Roy ran up, and hugged Sheldon.

" _Roy_!" He complained. "I don't know my mom, but, I think you're acting like she would; _quit it_!" Roy set him down, wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But, I'm so glad you're alright."

Roy then saw Frankenstein's Monster chasing after Lanolin. The rooster grabbed _Frankenstein_ (the book), and ran after them.

"I'm coming, Lanolin!"

Frankenstein's Monster chased the sheep to the pond She was running so fast that she didn't realize she ran into the pond with a _SPLASH!_ The sheep looked disappointed as she looked down at her now soaking body. She looked back, gasped, and continued running. The water made it difficult, so she fell back in. She kept trying to no avail.

"Okay, Frankenstein's Monster," Roy said, opening the book. "You're going back into your book." The monster screamed as it was being sucked up. Lanolin was astonished when done. She allowed Roy to help her out of the pound.

 _"Wow_ , Roy." Lanolin spoke. "You really saved my life."

 _"Anytime_!" Roy told the sheep. "Although, hopefully no monsters will chase you anytime soon."

"Yeah, but with Orson, that might happen sooner rather then later." Roy sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. What are we going to do with that pig?"

All of the monsters were sucked up. Only Dracula was left.

"Orson." Lanolin said to him. "Where's Edgar?"

"I sent him to look for my book by that tree before I saw this mess. I remembered I left it there." The animals all groaned. "Sorry, I can't help it if I just remembered."

"Just like he can't help putting us in danger by just looking at a single page." Roy put in.

" _Orson!_ " Edgar called when he flew up to them, Orson and his friends looked up at him.

"Did you find _Dracula_?" He asked. The crow shook his head.

"Sadly, no" Orson scratched his chin in wonder.

"I don't get it. I left the book there, where would it have gone to?" Dracula then produced the book from his cloak.

"Looking for zis?" He asked in his thick Transylvanian accent. The animals looked at it, gasping.

"Yes." Booker answered. "Now, give it back so we can suck you up! _Please?"_ Dracula laughed.

"In your _drreams_ , young chick! I think I'll stay around the rreal vorld for a vhile. There's lot of fresh blood out there just scrreahming my name." He then grinned evilly. "And I think my first victim vill be…yourr fahrrmer!" The animals all gasped again.

"Not Farmer Arbuckle!" Wade said. They all looked determined.

"We're not going to let you!" Orson said.

" _Oh, yeah_?" Dracula challenged. "And who's going to stop me?"

"We are!" Once more, Dracula laughed.

"I love to see you try!" He showed them the book. "Don't forget, I have the book. You cahn't suck me in vithout it."

"You're going down!" Lanolin shouted, and lunged at him. Before she could pin him to the ground, Dracula turned into his bat form.

" _Nice trry_ , sheep!" He took the book in his mouth, and flew off. Lanolin stood up

" _Hurry_ , we can't let him get to the farmer, and suck up his blood!"

"Don't you think we don't know that?" Orson questioned as they all ran after him.

"Yeah!" Roy added. "He needs all of his blood to live."

"Actually," Orson put in. "He can donate his blood. I hear humans do that sometimes."

" _ORSON!"_ His friends all shouted at him, irritated.

"Sorry!"

"I'll fly ahead!" Edgar volunteered, flying further ahead.

Mr. Arbuckle, Jon's father, was carrying a hay bale back to the barn.

 _I can't believe my nephew stole some hay bales for the cows_. He thought to himself. _Now, I have to take them back. It's going to take me forever_! He then heard screeching. He then saw that a bat was flying his way. _Now, what is a bat doing on my farm?_ He then saw the crow behind the bat. _Now, that's strange, it's almost like that crow is after that bat, and crows don't eat bats, do they? No I'm pretty sure they don't._ He watched as Edgar tackle the bat to the ground. _Gosh;_ what is _happening_ here? Why did that crow attack that bat to the ground? He then saw Orson, and the gang. _Don't pay attention. You got work to do_. And with that, he resumed with it.

" _Get off me_!" Dracula demanded. He was about to fly off when Booker stepped on the tip of his wing.

"I have him where we want him, Orson." He told him. "You know what to do."

"Right." Orson agreed, opening Dracula. "Dracula, you are…"

" _Never_!" Dracula shouted, turning back into his vampire form. He pulled on his cape, making Booker fall to the ground. He laughed as he ran off, turning back into a bat and flying off. Booker's friends ran to him.

"Booker, are you alright?" Orson wanted to know.

"Yeah. Booker answered. "But, how are we going to bring him back to his book?" Orson thought about this for a moment, and then snapped his hoof.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Are you sure we have to wear these Orson?" Roy wanted to know as they all had garlic necklaces around their necks. "And hold these?" They also held up lead crosses. "We all look ridiculous."

"Sorry, Roy." Orson said to him. "Garlic and holy symbols are just a couple things that weakens vampires like Dracula."

"Along with daylight." Roy muttered to himself. "but, that doesn't appear to affect him because of your imagination."

"Here he comes!" Booker cried out, seeing the bat fly up.

"Get ready!" Orson told everyone. The bat saw the garlic and crosses. He flew back, panicked.

"Vhat?" Dracula questioned. "Vhy cahn't I get pahst? _Ugh_ , vhy couldn't you let me get through all of my veaknesses, not just dahylight?"

"Sorry." Orson apologized. "But, my imagination, my rules. You just have to live with it." Dracula hissed, as he became weaker and weaker. He transformed back into a vampire. " _Now_ , Bo!"

 _"Roger that,_ pig boss man!" Bo said, and sucked the vampire back into his book the vampire screamed until he was trapped inside. Bo shut the book. Everyone cheered. He handed it back to Orson

 _"Yay_ ; we did it!" Sheldon said. "No more monsters."

"Thank goodness!" Wade said in relief.

"So, Orson," Roy said to the pig. "What shall we do with all of your books? Got any ideas?"

"No" Orson said. "But you can't burn them, that's for sure. Maybe I can donate some of them."

"Good for you." Roy said. "You don't need to all of those books, but how are you going to donate them? We're just animals. It's not like we can go inside libraries and bookstores."

"You think too much." Sheldon told him. "You need to have imagination!"

"He got you there, man." Bo agreed. Roy grumbled to himself.

"Well, I'm going to write a new book." Edgar said. "You all inspired me."

"Let me guess." Lanolin said. "It's going to be about a bunch of animals that have to get the monsters from the books back into the books?"

"Right you are! I'll call it 'The Book of Monsters.'" She rolled her eyes.

"How original!"

"Honestly, what's original anymore these days?"

" _Ooh_!" Bo put in. "He got you there!" Lanolin was annoyed. Bo realized this.

"Sorry."

Mr. Arbuckle saw the balloon in the sky. _Hey, what's a balloon doing in the sky?_ He grabbed it as it floated down to him, and went to see if it belonged to anyone nearby. He didn't find anybody, so he shrugged. _I'll give it to my nephew. Yeah, that's what I'll do. He'll like it._ And with that, he walked off.

And so, the farm animals all said their goodbyes as Edgar flew of to write his newest book. As always, Orson couldn't wait to read it, and see what his imagination will take him…and his friends.


End file.
